Gotham Adventures Cassandra’s new start
by The Arkansas Bruce Wayne
Summary: Cassandra didn’t know how to read letters. Half the time she didn’t understand regular words. But she could picture when a person’s facial expression or the way they held their limbs judged their actions.


Gotham Adventures

Family Ties part 2

Cassandra's new start

By Bruce Smith and Priya Sridhar

Cassandra didn't know how to read letters. Half the time she didn't understand regular words. But she could picture when a person's facial expression or the way they held their limbs judged their actions.

These new people, they suggested anger and fear. Yet she sensed a need in them to help her. That made her lash out, at first. People who tried never could help.

She humored these two strangers. She realized they didn't mean to harm her, and if they tried she could break a wrist. So Cassandra accepted a cup of hot chocolate from the man in black and blue, and a blanket from the woman.

"It's for shock," the woman explained. "Most people get coffee, but you're a little young for that."

Cassandra gave her a puzzled look but sipped the sweetened drink.

"I'll take it as you probably don't know what it is but you'll know about it when you try some, when you get older that is."

The pointy ears Woman commented

"We should be safe from Shiva or anyone who is after you. Batman will be here soon as we speak." the man in blue and black said as Cassandra look curious and make out bat ears with her fingers behind her head as if she trying to ask the man about this Batman.

"He is another one of the good guys who is fights for justice and to ensure kids like you can walk around safe and sound and won't leave no kids or anyone alone in the bad streets and helps them the best way he possibly can. In short we call him here since he is more of an expert muscle in this type of situation so we need an extra help from the best to keep you away from your parents okay so just don't take it as if we still see you as a defenseless girl because you already prove that." the man said as Cassandra smirk at his comments

"And speaking of who's is who's. I'm Nightwing and the lady with you is Batgirl just in case you are wondering."

Cassandra okay with knowing their names.

But wish she can call their names somehow but then, Batgirl put her hand on her shoulder to get her a way to talk so she can say their names.

"Hey Cassandra if it's okay to you maybe I can help by showing you some books like a dictionary. I'm sure you can find a way to speak." Batgirl's word's has made Cassandra smile and gives her a hug to show she is okay with it.

"Wow I guess we should take that as a yes never seen a child get this excited about learning how to read which is pretty good for you Cass!" Nightwing points out that as he give Batgirl a dictionary to teach Cassandra about the language of speaking with her mouth as Cass is sitting back down to understand how Batgirl can help her while the pointy ears woman opens the book.

"Okay I'm going to try something simple just to start. How about this word can you say stop?"Batgirl showing Cassandra the word while point to her own mouth to show Cassandra how to use her mouth. Cassandra is thinking hard about it trying to find her own voice then suddenly just with a little opened mouth she trying to say it.

"S Ssssss St Sst St."

Cassandra is trying but Batgirl is shock that at least she have a voice though it's a raspy and smooth.

"Yes! You almost there just try not to think too hard about okay? I believing you can do it at least you have a voice." Batgirl trying to encourage the girl just when Cassandra is looking upset but she looks determined to try and say the whole word.

But during this Cassandra noticing her mother Lady Shiva through the window and Nightwing take noticed of Cassandra fear expression.

"Cassandra what's wrong? You like you saw something coming after you unless is not what we think it is." Batgirl asked as both Nightwing and Batgirl look at where she is pointing and see Lady Shiva entered into the window without making a sound.

"Greetings Cassandra is good to see that Nightwing and Batgirl have find you just in time and without a scratch and change of clothes. But it's okay daughter now that you are safe and sound you can come to me and let me have a talk with these two okay?"

Shiva said to Cassandra so calmly like Cassandra will listen even though they all know that Cassandra have tell Nightwing and Batgirl everything that lead them to the situation now.

But Nightwing and Batgirl are up on their feet ready for Shiva and keep her away from Cassandra.

"Give up the act Shiva we know what's going on with her, why you want her for and we're not letting you take her away to make her just a tool or weapon!" Batgirl stated

"She is right, you and David Cain already scar the kid enough after she murdered a guy now she want us to help her deal with this messed up family reunion." Nightwing agreed with Batgirl

"Humph. Just what I always expected with you proteges always thinking foolish in a fight you can't win but I know deep down she know her place don't you Cassandra?"

Shiva's word's made Cassandra feeling for the first time anxiety in the situation hope to find a easy way somehow and she knows the only way to say no to her own mother as she walked past Nightwing and Batgirl and stand in front of Shiva with an aggressive look in her eyes as Shiva know what that means as Cassandra unexpectedly trying to throw a punch but Shiva counters it and trying to add pressure to Cassandra wrists.

"Cassandra if only you know who you are actually facing, to be honest I'm actually trying to be nice until you dare put your hands on me so I have to go and show you what happens if someone dare disobey me."

Shiva said now add pressure to her elbow like she is trying to break her arm but Cassandra uses her leg trip Shiva to keep her arm attached when Shiva sees Nightwing and Batgirl trying to join in the moment they see Cassandra having a hard time fighting.

"Hey Cassandra don't go rush to your mom just because you trained with her!" Batgirl said to Cassandra as Shiva gets up now getting to show her irritated side.

"You will regret doing that to your mom Cassandra that is if you survive this night in the fight." Shiva gets ready as Batgirl and Cass both throw barrages of attacks as Shiva blocks and counterattack most of them while Batgirl getting to know what Nightwing mean when it comes to how much of a threat Shiva is , as Shiva can hold up against the two girls and used their attacks against each other about throw them to the furniture as they keep getting back up as Nightwing used this opportunity to get Shiva elbowed on the back at the right time.

As Shiva now getting to show a little serious in her battle as she used 50% of it on the trio Nightwing, Batgirl and Cassandra can now get some attacks on her but before they go for the last blow together Shiva stops them with her hand raise up in a hail position as Cassandra stops immediately as Nightwing and Batgirl take noticed of this sudden action.

"Enough of this confrontation. You're both skilled and honorable, I can see why your mentor choose her but you daughter I expected much and you proved it but that stubborn attitude is what will be your downfall and that goes for them if you continue this path. But if you assist with not going to be that what you are I just have to forfeit the match so one day you can see that your actions will only make those around suffers from your choices.

Cassandra looked at Shiva with no sign of fear in her eyes.

"Until we again soon Nightwing,Batgirl and you too Cassandra."

Shiva drops a smoke bomb to make her escape as the trio cover and nose and months with their arms as the smoke thickens and Shiva has vanished without a trace.

"Well that was a little bit hasty there but look on the bright side Cass at least we keep are promise on not letting your mom take you away." Nightwing breaks the silence trying to lighten the mood for the Cassandra as she looks worried about what her mother said but she happy for Batgirl and Nightwing for keeping their promises and smiled back as them.

"So what now he should be here soon, sorry about your place I can help clean up soon if you want and Cassandra can help." Batgirl said to Nightwing as Cassandra back away shake her head no and run back to the couch.

"Seems like she's not a fan of cleaning there but you can help out just don't force her okay remember." Nightwing responds to Batgirl reminding her not to upset Cass as she get the idea then suddenly there's knock on the door.

"It's me I'm here to talk if you're not busy."

a familiar voice letting Nightwing and Batgirl know who's there as Cassandra look confused but ready for anything behind door.

"It's okay Cassandra he's cool with us remember." Batgirl seats with her as Cassandra take her word as Nightwing opens the door Cassandra sees a tall batlike pointy ears man with a silver bat insignia on his chest in dark blue costume with a golden belt that has a bat buckle in the center.

That's when Cassandra is surprised by that image of this man and his presence that it makes her feel safe let her know that that's The Batman they are talking about.

"Let me guess Shiva's been giving you all a hard time but escapes." Batman spokes already known about the rest of the situation.

"Let's just say that while we're helping this girl with her mom she manage to hold of her own with Shiva which is why you seen some of the furniture look like it's been hit by a tornado but Shiva disappeared before you came." Nightwing explained as Batman sees Cassandra glaring at him with no signs of fear which is rare of any kid to be not get spooked with coming face to face with the caped crusaders.

"Cassandra you can go speak with him the way you did with us if you want to he know about the Language of Violence as well." Batgirl told the Cassandra as she take the girl to Batman.

"Cassandra Cain I know about your situation and your ability to read body movements I remember my training with the Language of Violence with your father but without the need to kill so I'm here to take you to Gotham city to show you the way of using your ability without killing anyone this time okay I explain a few things soon."

Batman have giving Cassandra an opportunity to take choose to let him teach her how to use her ability without murder as Cassandra is looking sure about this idea and hugs Batman to let him know she is ready to go on a new start as Batman hugs her back.

"See like I said he is good with you okay Cass as long as you be on your best behaviour wait. What about her disability to talk?" Nightwing asked

"Don't worry I'm going to help her out on her reading and English session at home thanks for keeping her safe out of Shiva's hands but I think we might need her to help things out. She already have fighting in her blood. That is if she wants that choice."

Batman explained

"But what if she is ready to help us stop Shiva or anyone she can hold herself pretty well without us being too worried anyone who can give me and Nightwing hard time can be a good chance of giving any scum a bad time." Batgirl said

"Having a good sense in self defense and an attitude is not enough Batgirl.

It's also takes self discipline and enough responsibility to help this world and Cassandra needs that as much as she can with a good lifestyle."

Batman feels Cass tug his cape as he looks at her showing him a dictionary

"I think she's already used to you Bats better get ready for three in the cave while you can because she needed it." Nightwing comment on Cass and the Bat's actions

"I got it under control now before I got here but thanks for letting me know just in case I mean I think I know someone who can relate to Cassandra closer when it comes to her situation that way me and that special one or as she likes to call herself the Magnificent one."

Cassandra looked confused at Batman.

"You'll get it once you met her and the rest don't worry can ride us to your new home."

Batman then used the Batwings remote to get it to a building close by as Cassandra get on Batman as he gets Batclaw from his belt.

"Be sure to let us know if you need anything just in case see ya soon Cassandra" Batgirl say her goodbyes

"Yeah take care of yourself too, let us know if he's too much for you hahaha" Nightwing says his goodbyes while teasing Batman about his way of helping but in a fun way as Cassandra waves goodbye with Batman gives them a thumbs up as Cassandra hold up to him while he swing to the Batwing and head straight to Gotham city.

The end


End file.
